moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Jenette Vasquez
Category:Characters | aliases = J. Vasquez This is the name provided on the heads up display from other Colonial Marines. Private Vasquez This is how the character is officially identified during the end-title credit sequence in Aliens. Private Jenette Vasquez S. D. Perry. (2014). Alien: The Weyland-Yutani Report. Insight Editions, 96. | film = | franchise = Aliens film series | image = | notability = | type = | race = Human | gender = | base of operations = [[USS Sulaco|USS Sulaco]] | known relatives = | status = | born = 2153 | died = 2179 | 1st appearance = Aliens | final appearance = | actor = Jenette Goldstein }} Private Jenette Vasquez is a fictional soldier and a supporting character in the ''Aliens'' film series. She appeared in the 1986 sequel film, Aliens, where she was portrayed by actress Jenette Goldstein. Overview Lean, mean, and always ready to rock, Jenette Vasquez was the epitome of the gung-ho futuristic grunt. Powerfully built and harboring a short fuse, this Latino woman was a member of the United States Colonial Marines during the late 22nd century. The only thing she liked more than big guns was her big attitude. Biography Notes & Trivia * The character of was created by director James Cameron and screenwriters Walter Hill and David Giler. * "J. Vasquez", "Private Vasquez" and "Private Jenette Vasquez" all redirect to this page. * Many of the members of the United States Colonial Marines are identified by the first initial of the first name of the actor who portrays them. Vasquez is named J. Vasquez after actress Jenette Goldstein. Expanded reference material establishes the character's first name as Jenette as well. * J. Vasquez held the rank of Private First Class (PFC) in the United States Colonial Marines Corp (USCMC). * Private Vasquez' USCMC service number is J A03/TQ7.0.15618E4. * Fellow Colonial Marine Ricco Frost was also born in the year 2153. * Actress Stephanie Fisher played Private Vasquez in the Aliens feature on the internet comedy sketch series How It Should Have Ended (HISHE). * Jenette Goldstein won the Saturn Award for the category of Best Supporting Actress in 1987. * Jenette Goldstein and fellow Aliens stars Lance Henriksen and Bill Paxton would go on to play a trio of southwestern ass-kicking vampires in Kathryn Bigelow's 1987 cult classic Near Dark, for which Goldstein will also receive a Saturn Award nomination. * Jenette Goldstein was born on the same day as Friday the 13th actress Adrienne King. * According to an interview in Starlog magazine, when Jenette Goldstein first auditioned for her role in Aliens, she had no idea what the film was actually about, and assumed that it was about illegal immigrants. As such, she dressed accordingly for the audition. When she learned that it was actually a sci-fi movie, she returned for a second audition in more attire more appropriate for the role. This became an inside joke on set, and was referenced in the film itself when Bill Paxton's character, Hudson, pokes fun at her saying, "She thought they said illegal aliens and signed up". See also Aliens United States Colonial Marines External Links * * Jenette Vasquez at Xenopedia * Jenette Vasquez at the Holosuite References ---- Category:Aliens (1986)/Characters Category:Sci-fi film characters Category:Horror film characters Category:2153/Character births Category:2179/Character deaths Category:Jenette Goldstein/Characters